Life
How Life Works In Starchitect Life exists on habitable planets and moons. The Habitable Zone of the M0 star is 0.20 to 0.60 AU, and the K0 Star is 0.55 to 0.9 AU. The Sun-like star or the G0 Star is 0.85 to 1.15 AU. The F0 Star is 1.2 to 1.5 AU. The A0 Star is 6.5 to 11 AU. The B0 Star (Supergiant star) is 5.6 AU. And the O5 (Hypergiant) is >5.9 AU. When a gamma-ray burst, an asteroid, or a nearby supernova hit a habitable planet, it stops the process of life briefly, and usually, it begins in the previous life. In my experiences, if it is a gamma-ray burst, then it will set you all the way back to single cellular life. It does not restart the process of life, as what's done is done. The first stage is the Late Bombardment. It lasts to about 1 billion years, which prevents life from forming. The second stage will occur after the first stage. Even though it is still the Main Sequence stage. Now it is ready for life to thrive. The chance of success starts at 0% and will have a cap on how far the percentage can go. The percentage cap is increased by 1% when you spend 20 energy to try to advance life on the planet. If the max is, say, 25%, and your chance 1% you can use the TimeBank coins to advance time, making your chance go closer to the max the more you spend. Life Stages There are 6 stages of life in Starchitect. The first stage of life is Simple single-celled life. Which begins after a billion years after the formation of the habitable planet, like the earth. It also has a story of evolution and oxygen in the past. It always starts with a simpler life. The second stage of life is the Complex single-celled life. An evolution of organisms with cells and proto-DNA. It ii seen on the game with algae and bacteria forming in this stage. The third stage is the Multi-celled Life, which is the third evolution of the tiny organisms, is also the formation of the early corals. The fourth stage of life is the Marine Life. which is like the Cambrian Explosion on Earth. The marine life consists of Jellyfish, fish, sharks, octopus, and crabs. The fifth one is Land-based life. Amphibians and reptiles and insects rise in this era. On Earth the dinosaurs roamed the earth for over 100 million years. But they are now gone. They were hit by an asteroid 65 million years ago. The last stage of life is Intelligent Life, which is us. Humans evolved and build up kingdoms, empires, and cities. They also are going into space to find new habitable planets and repeat the life cycle in Starchitect. They might even be playing a game on their computers like Starchitect. The best way to make life is on an enormous moon, because of the protection of its parent planets gravity. Over the course of 27 billion years, no asteroids hit my moons and I made stage 6 life in 2 days. Oddly, supernovas never hit any habitable moons (I tried that in the galactic bulge once before). This may be a glitch too. Interesting fact: When life evolves on a planet, the planet changes color, becoming greener as life advances. For instance, I made two habitable moons and made them identical in colors, and I evolved life on one. Pro and Cons: Pro: you get a boost by 20% chance in life if you have a atmosphere Cons: If your planet is less than earth size you can't have an atmosphere. The chance only goes up 1% when you click the attempt button. And if you're not to the max then only the percentage cap will go up. TOP: Has intelligent life BOTTOM: Sterile